


Personal Amusements

by FuzzyBrains



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: /M Tickling, Consensual Kink, F/M, Mature Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyBrains/pseuds/FuzzyBrains
Summary: Android Eighteen and her husband find better things to do than watch the same boring television shows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own these characters or the world they live in.
> 
> Warnings: In case the tags didn't tip you off, there is slightly mature /m tickling happening in this fic. It is all completely consensual. If you're not a fan of any of these things, maybe you should go elsewhere.
> 
> Notes/Complaints: WHY ARE THERE NO /M DRAGON BALL TICKLING FICS SERIOUSLY.

Cuddling in front of the television was one of Eighteen’s guilty pleasures.

Not that she would ever admit it aloud, naturally. Nor, if asked, would she even dream of suggesting it to the husband who was now curled up happily on her lap, staring at the television. But some nights they simply wound up here.

Eighteen didn’t know what the name of the television show playing was, but she didn’t much care, either. All she knew was that it was a popular one, and that was thanks to Krillin suggesting they watch it every week. She glanced at the screen now and again to see if anything interesting was happening, but the same things happened over and over; a panel of so-called celebrities sat around and made shocked faces about whatever food was placed in front of them. Lots of puns.

_Must be so popular because it doesn’t require any actual thought to enjoy._

She wondered, sometimes, if Krillin actually liked it; every time she glanced down at him he seemed to be watching. Occasionally, he’d hum thoughtfully at something said, or let out a soft, “Heh”, when something amused him.

_Honestly, though, you’re more amusing than anything on that stupid box._

He was a solid weight in her lap, leaning back against her chest. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his waist, and he was in turn resting his arms on top of hers. Once in a while she’d drop her chin to rest on top of his head; now, though, she was feeling him fidget, and she pulled back slightly to see him tilt his head backward.

She raised an eyebrow in silent question as he smiled at her, all lazy contentedness. When he puckered his lips, she let her eyebrow fall and with a soft chuckle, she leaned down to offer him a brief kiss.

“Are you really watching this?” she asked when she pulled back again.

“Is it boring you?” he asked in turn, staying where he was.

She shrugged. “I’m not paying much attention to it.”

“Well, they don’t have any fun topics this week; wanna change the channel and find something else?”

“Nah,” she said in dismissal. “I’m probably not going to watch anything anyway. I’m busy watching you.”

She didn’t intend for that to come out so matter-of-factly, but she was glad it did when Krillin’s face went red and he ducked his head, sputtering for a few seconds. “I—you—whaddaya mean?” he asked, stumbling over the words.

“You’re cute.”

“I—I am not!” he said, his voice rising as he attempted to look indignant.

“You are,” she confirmed, letting a smile pull at one corner of her lips. “Extremely. Undeniably. Adorably.”

“I’m not _cute._ I’m _handsome._ ”

“Adorably handsome?” she suggested.

He let out a playfully irritated huff, but didn’t answer.

She shifted her grip on him, turning her right hand so that her fingertips could brush lightly along one hip.

Krillin tensed. “H-hey. None of that,” he said, trying to sound stern.

Eighteen’s smile grew. “None of what?”

“You _know_ what, that’s cheating.”

“What exactly am I cheating at?” She wiggled her fingers, lightly, against the spot, and was amused to see her husband squirm at the playful contact.

He wasn’t laughing; not yet. But she could see the blush spreading across his face as he pushed her hand away from his hip. She allowed the action, lifting her hand to tease the outer shell of his ear. Krillin wriggled in her grasp, and she tightened her grip on him so he couldn’t slide out of reach.

“ _Babe_ ,” he whined, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Hon?” she asked, all innocence as she slid her fingers down from his ear to graze along his neck. He scrunched up, lifting his hand to push hers away once more. Eighteen took the opportunity and wriggled her hand right under his arm.

Krillin would never in his life admit that he squeaked when tickled in just the right way, but that was exactly what he did when her fingers made contact. He jerked his arm down, trapping her fingers in place. Fine by her; that just meant she could keep teasing him in a spot that would break him. And break him she did; he was starting to squirm more insistently, reluctant giggles bubbling out of his mouth at last.

“That’s nahat _fair_!”

“I just don’t understand what I’m doing that’s so unfair,” Eighteen said. While her right hand was busy under that arm, her left was snaking around his middle, working its way under his shirt to attack his side. When her fingernails grazed his warm, soft skin under his clothes, his laughter deepened, and he kicked his feet. “Hey! Don’t knock my coffee table over, we just bought that,” she said, pretending to sound offended.

“If I do it’s _your_ fahahault!” he protested, tilting his head back against her chest and giggling up at her.

God _damn_ was he adorable. Eighteen grinned right back at him, continuing her gentle, insistent torment on both his side and under his arm as he wriggled helplessly in her grasp. He tried once to slide out of her lap; she responded by hoisting him right back up into place and getting back to work.

Not that he tried that hard to get away.

The blush had reached his ears now, and his laughter was going up in pitch and volume the longer she worked at him. It didn’t take long to get him going; her left hand started working down towards his hip, sliding under the waistband of his pants. He kicked his feet again in reaction, gasping out a slightly panicked, “ _Nahaha no!_ ” when she found the perfect spot.

“Yes,” she deadpanned.

Krillin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Not _there_ , babe, please!”

“Yes, there. Exactly there.” She wormed her right hand out from under his arm and dropped it down to his other hip, attacking it through his clothes. “In fact, I think I’ll stay _right there_ until this show is over. How long is that? Thirty minutes? Forty? I wonder if you can take it.”

“No! No no no!” he squeaked. Krillin was bucking under every touch, squirming left to right, but he didn’t try to slide out of reach. He grabbed her wrists, but didn’t attempt to pull them away; he simply held on for dear life, his squeaks deepening into cackles as she slid her hands around to probe at his lower belly.

Eighteen watched fondly as her husband allowed her to drive him crazy; his lower belly was not his worst spot, but it was a very good one for multiple reasons. It was one of the softer areas on him, something he bemoaned and attempted to rectify with crunches. It quivered when her nails danced over it. And, if she did it just right…

Krillin’s grip on her wrists tightened and he let out a gasp.

_Bingo._

She didn’t have to look to confirm, but she did anyway; his laughter was breathless, and rather than whining, there was a hint of a moan behind each pant for air.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, slowing her fingers but not ceasing. She traced little patterns on his belly, a couple inches under his navel. His body was quivering against hers, and he still had his eyes closed. She couldn’t help but notice that he’d opted to spread his legs a little wider, which made certain… bodily reactions of his… a lot more prominent and noticeable.

_What a nice view._

He gathered up breath, and again pleaded, “Babe,” forcing his eyes open to look back up at her.

“That’s not a yes or a no.”

“Please.”

“Do I have to go _further south_ to get an answer from you?” She slid her fingernails pointedly down, under his clothes, to just a little above the base of his length, before drawing them back up to their original position.

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Then tell me what you want from me.”

If he hadn’t already been red in the face before, he would be just from that. “Eighteen, I…” He averted his gaze for a moment, then peeked back up at her. “You know I… um… it’s hard to say it.”

“I know,” she said. “That’s why I want you to.”

He let out a nervous chuckle before gulping down some air in an attempt to calm down. She responded by wiggling her fingers slightly, forcing all of that air out in one surprised series of giggles. “Wait _wait_!”

Eighteen stopped, and raised an eyebrow at him.

Krillin bit his lip—perhaps in an attempt to stop from laughing more—and shook his head.

“No? No, what?”

“No, I… I don’t want you to… to stop.”

The words were mumbled, but Eighteen tilted her head down to offer him a kiss as a reward anyway. He returned it, smiling when they broke apart.

“Let’s move this to the bed,” she suggested, pulling her hands out from under his clothes. “As much as I’d like to drive you crazy here, I really don’t want you kicking the coffee table through the wall.”

“Heh. Yeah, good call.” He started to slide out of her arms, but let out a surprised noise when she lifted him up in her arms. He didn’t protest, but shot her a puzzled look.

She smirked at him. “You think I’m going to let you escape from me that easily? I know better.”

The sheepish look on his face was every bit as cute as the blush was. “I wasn’t going to run away!” he said.

“Like hell you weren’t.”

“I was going to turn the TV off if we’re moving into the bedroom-“

“Think of it as a noise muffler,” Eighteen suggested, striding across the living room and off toward someplace a little more private. “You’re going to need it with what I have in mind for you.”

He squirmed in her arms at that. “ _Fuck_ ,” was his answer.

Her smirk grew, but she didn’t comment as she entered their shared bedroom and set him on the bed. He stole another kiss from her, reaching up his arms to slide them around her neck.

It was a very nice kiss.

She almost felt bad about pinching his ribs through his shirt.

The television droned on in the background as she got him out of his clothes one by one; as she tested to see just how red she could make him turn; as she pulled her own clothes off and let them drop wherever they may. But neither of them minded horribly. They both had something far more interesting to watch and play with.


End file.
